dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerosha multiverse
The Gerosha Multiverse is the complete collection of all things Gerosha-branded within Dozerfleet Comics, most of which can be found as belonging to one of several sub-compilations within The Gerosha Chronicles. Multiversal hierarchy |} Earth number system In order to keep the vast and ever-evolving nature of Gerosha mythos straight, it was deemed necessary to describe major deviation movements in terms of being a separate narrative from which one was being abandoned. Other than the Marlquaan and Gray Champion, as well as other essential elements of mythos, Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha bears little-to-no resemblance to later Geroshas. It is therefore designated with a "0" so as to start the regular timer with the Meshalutian Trilogy first draft. This was numbered with a "1" because it was the first universe to include Sam Wrikon, a universal constant for all later versions. That's why the Meshalutian Trilogy first draft was dubbed "Uber-Proto Gerosha." The next one, Proto Gerosha, was designated as G2. This was to indicate that it had the basic structure in place to contain stories about Stan and Shalia Flippo, who would from that point on also be universal constants. However, no actual Gerosha story developed. Earth-G3.0 is labeled "Test Gerosha" because it set the stage for The Battle for Gerosha, but fell apart before it could complete the task. Since there was so little difference, however, between Test Gerosha and Gerosha Prime, the latter was merely given a sub-number and declared "G3.1." Therefore, Earth-G3 can refer either to Gerosha Prime or Test Gerosha. Someone being specific would state G3.0 for Test and G3.1 for Prime. After Prime, the number delineations were fairly consistent. Each new one meant the abandoning of another. Despair Gerosha was dubbed "Earth-G4" and Classic Gerosha dubbed "Earth-G6." Only when Comprehensive Gerosha was abandoned for Cataclysmic Gerosha did the number system get complicated again. Comprehensive had a number of G6, whereas Cataclysmic's main timeline was described as G7. Specifically, it was G7.0.0. This allowed for sub-verses to exist, where one continuity may or may not have happened within a timeframe of a parent continuity. This is why the Gerosha Gaming Universe is described as Earth-G7.2. G7.1 is a "What If" exploring how the timeline of Sodality would have been different without Ciem and the Earwig. Meanwhile, G7.2 allowed for Sodality and post-''Sodality''-themed games to exist in a way that did minimal damage to the parent literature's continuity. Sodality: Battle for Metheel and The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 capitalized on that offer. G7.2.0 spawned its own sub: G7.2.1. This sub-sub-verse allowed for non-canon crossovers with non-Dozerfleet properties. As such, it became known as the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. It's first entry was a fanfic dubbed Percolation, which crossed over the post-''Freedom's Apparition'' timeline and post-''Extirpon'' timeline with Marvel: Avengers Alliance. The "G" before a number indicates that it's a Gerosha universe. Outside of Dozerfleet, it would have to be formally designated with a "DZ" or "DZf" prefix before the G. So Cataclysmic Gerosha would be described as "Earth-DZf-G7.0.0." This setup would be to avoid it with any other G-styled Earth number system for any other comic universe. Within Dozerfleet, the "G" prefix automatically indicates that it's a narrative pertaining to The Gerosha Chronicles. The main, current Stationery Voyagers timeline would be classified as Earth-SV1, for example. The standalone universe of Volkonir and related properties is Earth-VK1. Realm vs. universe Much like with Stationery Voyagers, Gerosha cosmology tends to use the term in-narrative of "universe" to refer to what could metafictionally be referred to as a realm. Strictly speaking in a Doyalistic manner rather than a Watsonian, a "universe" is a set of agreed-upon stories and their rules. A different set of stories or alteration of the original stories in a significant manner and changing of certain rules constitutes a new universe. A realm, however, is a parallel construct or dimension existing in the same continuity, but not readily accessible to the main characters. Stationery Voyagers handles this cosmological confusion by organizing the concept of "Outer Reality" into consisting of three main realms and one minor realm, with "Chasm Tubes" connecting them (or blocking them off from one another, as is the case with the Great Chasm referred to in Luke 16:26.) The minor is the "Courtverse," a realm that handles flow of traffic with the major realms and is also the "Courtroom of Heaven" and "Seat of Judgment." Metabeautalium/Alto/Heaven is one of the major realms, with Depositalium/Darko/Hell and Physicalia being the other two. Gerosha cosmology is implied to be very similar, though it takes pains not to depict angels the way Stationery Voyagers does. Other than a deceased Candi in Comprehensive Gerosha being reunited with Denny and Angie in Heaven, realms beyond Physicalia are almost never shown in Gerosha works. Other-realm celestial goings-on are considered a Voyagers universe specialty within Dozerfleet Comics. History Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha Earth number: G0 Main article: Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha Also known as the Gray Champion Proto-Universe. This universe dates back to 2001, and consisted of hand drawings by the Dozerfleet founder. It centered around comic book-style reinterpretations of the works of Hawthorne, per assignments for American literature class at Holt Lutheran High School. While Replox: Abstract Foundations was not included, it set the precedent for world-building. A superhero action story reinterpreting the Gray Champion was planned, dubbed The Gray Champion: Modern Legend. It would later form the basis for The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. The Gray Champion Returns was a fanfic written in class for an assignment, though the Gray Champion that featured in that work was not identified as being John Domeck. Included in this universe were elements of The Scarlet Letter and its mythos, also reinterpreted. Most essentially, the Marlquaan, Marlquaanites, and Hester's locket were first defined. There were originally going to be Red, White, and Blue Champions joining Gray in his quest. Uber-Proto Gerosha Earth number: G1 Main article: Uber-Proto Gerosha Also known as the Meshalutian Standalone Universe. This universe was founded in 2002, with events that may or may not have included the Gray Champion mythos as part of its greater mythology. However, central to its mythos were the events in 90 Has No Secant and its sequels Cursed is the Ground and The Natural Logarithm. Proto Gerosha Earth number: G2 Main article: Proto Gerosha Also known as Sims Deluxe Gerosha. This universe came out in 2004, and existed entirely inside of The Sims: Deluxe Edition. It sought primarily to take its predecessors and re-create them as Sims, also allowing for coming up with the means to create their homes. The Rintel family's house was first rendered in 2.5D in this manner. Due to a lot of experimentation, a guinea pig Sim was needed. That Sim became the baseball player Stan Flippo. An early version of Shalia and one of Marissa were also made. Reily Flippo was created as a child for Stan and Shalia. There were hopes to learn the art of machinima by way of The Sims, but it was too limited for what was desired. Test Gerosha Earth number: G3 Main article: Test Gerosha This universe began in May of 2005, and was created as a way to re-create Stan and Shalia in The Sims 2. Due to that game's necessary mechanics, Stan gained a father figure in Tobey Flippo. Primitive attempts were also made at creating Meshaluta and Honeybee Samuel in that game engine. The inspiration for what would become The Battle for Gerosha was there, but the neighborhood file was damaged. It would soon be replaced with a clean, workable neighborhood file. Gerosha Prime Earth number: G3.1 Main article: Gerosha Prime This universe was created in May of 2005 immediately following the collapse of Test Gerosha. It was the first Gerosha universe to officially declare itself a Gerosha universe. However, the Gerosha Stone was not defined until 2008 in Classic Gerosha (below.) The Battle for Gerosha set the central mythos, and the Flippo family soon became as important if not more so than the Rintel family. The Hebbleskin Gang was also first defined here, as was Ciem mythos. As big a deal as The Battle for Gerosha seemed upon release, it was readily dwarfed in how ambitious a project it was by the 2005 version of Ciem. That project itself received two sequels: Ciem 2 and Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede. Two projects were spun off directly from Ciem 3: Lo-Mun's Cooking Adventure and Corando's "Don't Lose Hope" Music Video. These were all packaged along with Star Flops: Curse of the Medium Side. While most of the works intended for immediate release as Sims 2 webcomics for this universe were completed on schedule, completion of Ciem 2 was delayed. Expansion packs used for this universe were University and Nightlife. Despair Gerosha Earth number: G4 Main article: Despair Gerosha Made with the same techniques and software, Earth-G4 sought to fix various problems with Gerosha Prime while still honoring its overall essence and goals. Only Ciem and Ciem 3 were to get complete overhauls in content, with Candi Levens' life reinterpreted around: "What if she and Denny hadn't waited until marriage to conceive Angie?" There was also an attempt to make Jeraime Malestrom's "L1 the Llama" suit more frightening. Denny Levens was no longer to become Dr. Leone; but rather was killed by Jeraime outright. Another scientist was to be blamed for the creation of Captain Aardwulf. Other than some higher-res imagery and pacing repairs, The Battle for Gerosha was to remain mostly unchanged from its classical form. One major change that defined this universe the most was the inclusion of Path of the Ming-Cho as a follow-up story to Ciem 2 involving mostly unrelated characters. The universe was rendered defunct in October of 2006, when the HP Pavilion desktop being used to operate began to have major hardware problems that made it near-impossible to run The Sims 2. It was given the name "Despair" Gerosha due to the frustration of it having only lasted about seven months. It also received the name due to its tone being considerably more depressing than that of its predecessor. Classic Gerosha Earth number: G5 Main article: Classic Gerosha On December 31st of 2006, the Dozerfleet founder got a new laptop. It was actually a belated hand-me-down Christmas present from his uncle. The important detail was that it had the necessary hardware to run The Sims 2. By January 1st of 2007, there was a determination to give the reboot of Ciem at least one more try. What resulted was a veritable renaissance of Gerosha-related creativity. SimCity 4 and The Sims 2: Open For Business were added to the software arsenal, as was The Sims 2: Seasons. The better aspects of Despair Gerosha's attempts to repair the Ciem origin story were recycled, and to great effect. Remakes were underway for Ciem 2 and Ciem 3. There were also plans for The Battle for Gerosha and Path of the Ming-Cho to get remakes to fit this new timeline. Classic Gerosha made explicit that the Meshalutian Trilogy in its then-current canon was also canon to Earth-G5. This universe even went so far as to acknowledge events of the Volkonir universe as canon to itself, such as Volkonir Journals, The Bison, and The Blue Face Film Strips. Kozerlen and Blood Over Water were added to its canon in late 2009, and it seemed there would be no stopping it. Earlier in 2009, Extirpon and Navyrope were introduced to the mythos. However, reviews of Ciem revealed that there was room for improvement. Ciem also needed to drop its subtitle of The Human Centipede, to avoid confusion with a certain gross-out movie by the same name that just-so happened to come out the same year that Ciem 2 began kicking its production into high gear. Creator health problems forced production of Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 onto the shelf, and consideration was made for releasing them as novels rather than free-for-view webcomics. It was decided that a new remake of Ciem should be undertaken instead. But rather than labor away another two years on a webcomic that could not earn any money, a novel should be made. The mythos began to be reimagined. This ultimately led to a cancellation of the ''Ciem'' webcomic trilogy, which brought all of Classic Gerosha to its knees in December of 2009. Comprehensive Gerosha Earth number: G6 Main article: Comprehensive Gerosha The year 2010 began with the Ferris Invasion in full swing, aggressively displacing the Gerosha development cycle. Preparations were made meanwhile for putting The Sims 3 to use as an additional tool for making concept art. After a brief breather from production of Ferris State Live and Ferris in Focus, it was decided that the Ciem novel trilogy should replace the original webcomic trilogy entirely. Several important elements of Gerosha mythos, like the nature of centilegs, were also altered. Subplots mentioned in Ciem but never elaborated on or given justice were to get stories of their own, bringing them together into a comprehensive whole. This desire for a more coherent universe led to Earth-G6 being dubbed "Comprehensive Gerosha." Only Ciem: Vigilante Centipede was going to be a wholesale rewrite of many important details about the Ciem origin story, which included the addition of Jack Mercreek as a character. Other than a few very minor details being altered, however, Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 were to be tranplanted wholesale from one universe to another. They were superficially redecorated to fit with the newer, darker tone given to Vigilante Centipede. Ciem 2 was renamed Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. Ciem 3 was renamed Ciem: Condemnation. The new trilogy also influenced the digital playlist and soundtrack music selections. The somewhat bright and cheery sound of [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem |Music For and Inspirational to Ciem]] was replaced with a more-melancholy ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'': The Album. Much of this new direction was further inspired by YouTube videos of leaked trailer music tracks for ads for 2012's The Amazing Spider-Man. Kozerlen, Blood Over Water, the Meshalutian Trilogy, and other properties from the planning for Classic Gerosha were also transplanted wholesale. Pilltar was added to the list of Gerosha Legends. Jawknee, a proposed horror story that was proposed at the tail-end of Despair Gerosha, was to be brought back for its last hurrah. Numerous prequels to the main timeline were also introduced. Like never before, Comprehensive Gerosha sought to bring order to its timeline and to Gerosha mythos. Perhaps most notable about this incarnation of the mythos is not what was added to it, but what was taken away. The entire Volkonir-based universe was ripped out, and made a separate entity. Numerous staples of Gerosha mythos that were underused, like Henry Malestrom, were declared to be no longer canon. Mike and Jeff, two of Candi Levens' brothers, no longer existed. Many other bits of "fat" were also removed. Cataclysmic Gerosha Earth number: G7 Main article: Cataclysmic Gerosha Problems with Vigilante Centipede, as well as fatigue with the premise of its planned sequels, led to some questioning on whether or not the trilogy was worth pursuing. It seemed questionable that an America continuing down the same path for another four years would have the strength to recover from the economic and social fallout of first-term Obama policies. The world was becoming dangerous and America was becoming weak and immoral. How much longer could it last? Holding his nose, the Dozerfleet founder reluctantly cast a vote for Romney, if only to get rid of Obama. The plan didn't work. But out of the ashes of disappointment, inspiration was born. Gerosha would become an alternate history, forever shielding itself from real-world political consequences in the post-Obama timeline. Instead, it focused on showing how the faithful - and how heroes from across the universe - would band together to cope with the consequences of a post-America world. The simple question: "What if the United States is invaded on both sides by the Muslim Brotherhood and China in the year 2018, and collapses?" That simple question led to the creation of a TV series premise, dubbed Cataclysmic Horizons. Its name would later be changed to Sodality in 2013. Cataclysmic Gerosha was born. But along with re-writing the entirety of Candi's timeline and career as Ciem to conform her to the new show's premise, her personality and history with Donte were rewritten so as to make her slightly more capable of functioning in combat competently on her own. She was less depressed and codependent. She was also more coherent in her thoughts, had improved self-confidence, and more organized all-around. Her struggles with sexual self-control went from being the consequence of a curse by her ancestor Sam Wrikon to being the result of years of sexual harassment from classmates and faculty throughout her early years of education. This became a shared explanation for Miriam and Marina's problems also. All-in-all, Candi was allowed to have a tiny bit more dignity than had previously been allotted to her. There were other consequences of this new timeline. For example: the setting of most adventures was moved from Evansville to Houston. Dolly Malestrom was reinterpreted to be about the same age as Candi. Darius and Lex were also reinterpreted, as was Botan the Plant-Man. Donte McArthur was given a new Emeraldon costume, and was rendered as being shorter than before. Even his rival, the Sapphire King, was portrayed as shorter and given a costume upgrade. Celia Winehart, codenamed "the Taterbug," was no longer a rogue Phexo; but was instead an ordinary young woman. Jawknee was brought back, but her original origin story was scrapped for a truncated version that conformed to the new continuity. Sorbet was solidified in place as part of the greater timeline. Pilltar had its sequels defined more thoroughly in plot structure: Pilltar 2 and Pilltar 3. Hadley Mint was solidified as being relevant to both the Sorbet and Pilltar franchises. Extirpon was given a sequel in the form of Extirpon 2, allowing the titular character to unlock another half of his own equation and become a true hero, as opposed to the dark anti-hero he began with. Navyrope and Navyrope 2 were more clearly defined. So also was the time between The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition and its sequel, The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. Path of the Ming-Cho was given a geographic update, to happen in Toklisana's borders. It initially featured a US road trip from Indiana to Nevada, but was rewritten to conform to season 3 of Sodality since the events in the story are tied to the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho theft scandals and Captain Aardwulf's involvement. However, Lloyd Kolumn was written out. Judge Terry Beliah, who originally didn't appear until the Abolition arc in Comprehensive Gerosha, was introduced early in Sodality. He became the main villain of season 4. By removing the supernatural connection of Honeybee Samuel to the Marlquaan and to Meshaluta, there was no Curse of Honeybee Samuel. There was also no need for the Meshalutian Trilogy to exist for purposes of the Flippo clan's existence. Due to problems in its development, and the fact that the 2011 hurricane season contradicted the events of 90 Has No Secant, it was deemed acceptable to scrap the entire trilogy. Therefore, the entire Rintel legacy functionally does not exist in Cataclysmic Gerosha. The Levens family is perhaps the second-largest consequence of "fat-shaving." New time periods for Candi and Donte, along with a new increase in importance for Jack Mercreek, meant that his girlfriend Miranda Kanla was introduced ahead of the original schedule. This all meant that the original sequences of events which led to Candi marrying Denny were no longer necessary. As a consequence, Denny Levens as a character was written out. His roles were filled by several smaller background characters. Without a Denny, Candi's decapitation-defying pills could no longer be labeled "Denny pills." They were instead renamed Remotach pills. Since Denny no longer functionally existed, his relatives didn't need to either. And since Candi got the Levens surname as a quasi-witness protection gimmick rather than through marriage, Angie Levens was also written out of the plot. Don the Psycho was made more terrifying than any previous version of him to come before - and much harder to kill. Other minor changes to continuity include Miriam Flippo being recruited to work for Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, and Stung Hornet; whereas she was previously being hunted by them. A new villain, Halal Affadidah, was created as the tyrant to rule Ameristan - where several of the heroes would have to escape from to build a base of freedom for themselves in Toklisana. The Sodality of Gerosha was formally defined as a superhero league for the first time ever. Due to the Meshalutian Trilogy being scrapped, its prequels A Miner Named Sam and Vile Magenta Cloak were removed from the prequel lineup known as Origins and Fallout. Experiments and Offspring, which was originally going to be about the dawn of Phexo-Meethexo conflict on Phaelon, was rewritten as a WWII story featuring Centipede Charlie. It introduced Anarteq, Arrowfrog, Fred Thernip, and Becky Ryba to the mythos. It also gave new purpose to Molarity, who was previously a Replox villain. Tobey Flippo was given something to do with his life prior to meeting Alison Ligash in When Tobey Met Alison. Speaking of that story, it was formally defined as a prequel to The Battle for Gerosha. More than just the heroes got upgrades. The villainous Hebbleskin Gang was revealed to have dug its heels into nearly all the goings-on of the universe. Its sometimes-ally, sometimes-rival villain factions were formally defined: the Morrisson Cannibal Lodge, the Society of the Icy Finger, and the Kerpher Gang. The Kerpher Gang became the Hebbleskins' biggest rivals in the sexual slavery trafficking market, as they had opposite philosophies on the involvement of children in their "workforce." A man who helps start the cartel known as Gleeful-N-Young, who was tied to the murder of Joo-Chin Pang and the threats posed to Dae and Hea Pang, was revealed to be involved with Clyde Spendelworth. Clyde at one point owned Gleeful-N-Young, but decided to remove its underaged children from its brothels in order to curry favor from the Hebbleskin Gang. The Hebbleskins bought it, and sought to enact reforms within the organization to keep it from being seized by ruthless and barbaric Kerpher pedophiles. To keep Clyde from causing too much trouble with the enacting of reforms due to his own Kerpher-like inclinations, Duke Arfaas put Clyde up to seizing power within another organization and using it as a front. He'd get to run that organization into the ground if necessary, so as to continue masking his true shady dealings. In this way, the world of Blood Over Water was expanded upon. Clyde's motives for becoming the CEO of Sleet Mountain were given a new context. The consequence of all this integration, however, was that the original miniseries timeline for Blood Over Water no longer made sense. The miniseries was replaced in continuity with a novel adaptation, one which reinterprets characters and events sufficiently to make a coherent story that happens over the course of four months. The original miniseries tried to compress all of its goings-on to the timeframe of one week of an Indian summer, leading to awkward results. Cataclysmic Gerosha became the first universe to experiment with stereoscopic concept art for its characters. Before Proto-Gerosha, the last time that any sort of resemblance of a Gerosha timeline was allowed to exist in a way that was not entirely within the world of The Sims franchise was in Uber-Proto Gerosha. Comprehensive Gerosha sought to correct that, with the use of more than one Sims game for concept art and with reintroduction of hand-drawn art. Other software, such as MakeTarget's MakeHuman 3D software, were added to the list of programs being considered. Even The Movies was considered at one point. Cataclysmic Gerosha sought to carry on the tradition. It went one step further: introducing real-world models in altered photographs. Permissions were sought from original artists to acquire these for promotional use on DozerfleetWiki and elsewhere. Gerosha Gaming Universe Earth number: G7.2.0 Main article: Gerosha Gaming Universe First defined in 2013, the Gerosha Gaming Universe allows for events that do not inherently conflict with main Cataclysmic Gerosha time to happen in a way which may or may not later be deemed canon to the main universe. In this way, these events can be made into playable video or board games as opposed to straight-up novels. This gives players an endless variety of sub-sub-verse to toy with, as their choices ever so slightly alter the timeline. Characters not given much attention in the main timeline, such as Bosom-Serpent, are given much more to do in this stream. The trend began with Sodality: Battle for Metheel, which was inspired by the DC-themed game Injustice: Gods Among Us. It featured the original Chillingworth, as opposed to the Miles Charleston version that was in Chillingworth's Revenge. The Dozerfleet reinterpretation of Hawthorne's Roger Chillingworth character had, prior to this version, not otherwise been seen since his first time being hand-drawn for Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha in 2001. It was continued by Centipede + 49, a near-solo adventure featuring Ciem and Gray Champion Next to compensate for the fact that Cataclysmic Candi doesn't get to be the star of her own standalone trilogy like her predecessors got to be. The latter also establishes a timeline in the 2050s that has similarities to, but is ultimately a replacement for, the events in the canceled series Ciem Tomorrow. Centipede + 49 was inspired largely by the PlayStation 2 version of Spider-Man 3 and by the original Ghost Recon. Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe Earth number: G7.2.1 Main article: Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe This sub-sub-verse of Cataclysmic Gerosha expands on the Gerosha Gaming Universe's presence, but allows for very mild deviation from main continuity. One major example of this is with the tampering of memories of characters to negate its own events in their minds after the events are no longer relevant. Another example is in the place of death of Janet Phillips, one of two "Microwave Mouth" alter-egos known to exist as of 2013. The other Microwave Mouth is Christina Wade, a minor villain in Pilltar 3. Janet is the cousin of Ashley Phillips from Blood Over Water. While Janet is implied in the main timeline to have died while working with the Icy Finger on a project in Antarctica, the Janet in this universe is an active supervillain who terrorizes Boston. The sub-sub-verse gets its name from the fact that it allows for crossovers with non-Dozerfleet worlds, whether they be canon or not. In 2013, the trend was started by a fanfic called Percolation. This story saw Extirpon and Anarteq III get trapped in the Marvel Gaming Universe as defined in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. As the Marlquaan tends to do trade-outs during percolations either between two time frames of one universe or between two universes, Jubilee and the Danny Ketch Ghost Rider find themselves trapped in the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. They must team up with Darius Philippine, Navyrope, and the Gray Champion to ward off an Icy Finger assault on SCALLOP headquarters, if they're to have any chance of returning to their homes. Likewise, Extirpon partially loses his powers and is required to become a SHIELD agent dubbed "Agent Opendi," while Anarteq aids various Marvel characters in training aboard the Helicarrier. The universe, like its parent, remains open-ended for many more entries. Other Main article: Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities Certain images on the Dozerfleet DeviantArt account address what-if scenarios for other Gerosha possibilities. These include Compreclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G6.9,) a blending of Comprehensive and Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline events together. Earth-G7.1 explores what the timeline of Sodality would have been like had Candi and Dolly died in the execution camp in South Bend, rather than live long enough to join the Sodality of Gerosha. Other subs exist for earlier universes also, such as if Candi and Donte never bothered getting married (Earth-G5.1), or if Candi had actually died in Lloyd Kolumn's prison in Ciem 3 (Earth-G5.2) and negated Ciem Tomorrow by not living long enough for Dana to be born. See also * The Gerosha Chronicles * Dozerfleet Comics * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Gerosha universe